Em the Divergent Girl
by JerkZero
Summary: 'I'll kill them both on the count of three," I say. "I highly doubt that..." starts Isaiah. I slide my gun out of my pocket and Jake does the same. "ONE," I say. "TWO," Jake says. We both take the safety off and cock our guns back. I put my finger over the trigger.' Rated T because I CAN!
1. Chapter 1: Transfering

**Years before Four and Six, the story of two lovers, I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

I wake up, today is the day. My aptitude test is today, I get ready and hurry out the door with my little brother Gage. We are dressed in our gray abnegation clothing. I hate being plain. These plain clothes bore me. We walk to school. I go through my classes, Math- boring, Science-BORING, History- BORING, Gym class- EASY, English- BORING, all my classes are BORING!

Finally the end of the day. I sit around waiting for my name to be called. "Emily," I turn around to see a girl. "Hi my name is Tori, I will be doing your test today."

I follow her into a room and lay down on a table, she sticks a needle in my arm. And i go through my test.

When I wake up I barely remember the test. Tori comes back in looking nervous. "You results... Your Divergent," I remember my mom telling me something about divergent. "I have changed your stats to say you read Dauntless, Don't tell anyone that you read divergent, you will die."

Tori is scaring me. "What's divergent?" I ask nervously.

"A mix of the factions. Don't tell anyone you are one. Get out of abnegation, that's all I can tell you. I wish you luck on your choosing day," She says hurrying me out of the room.

'Well that was strange' I think to myself. "Thanks.." I say confused. She said get out of abnegation, she said dauntless. The home of the brave. I'm going to be brave. I'm brave. I'm going to choose dauntless.

* * *

Time passes and its time for my choosing day. I'm going to pick dauntless I tell myself. I hug my parents before the ceremony, they think i'm going to pick abnegation... HAHAHA...no.

I line up alphabetically with everyone. Everyone goes down the line choosing, i'm totally zoned out. I'm nervous for my turn.

They say my name and I walk up. I grab the knife and cut my palm. I put it over the dauntless coals and let the blood bleed into the bowl. I get back into line and wait for everyone else to go. Once the last person goes everyone starts fileing out and I try to follow the people wearing black.

We run up to the top floor of the building. They are jumping on to the train! I'm going to have to jump on a train! This is going to be hard! I look at the train. I jump. I made it! I made the jump! I didn't die! I got this. I'm standing in the train where I see other people. I see an amity boy. 'He looks kind of cute' I think. 'Shut up brain, I don't need your opinions!' I mentally yell.

We jump off the train onto the top of another building.

One of the dauntless born yell "You gotta jump down onto the net!"

Jump?! All that way? I look around all the transfers are just as scared as me.

I tell myself 'be brave, be brave'. I break into a run and jump down into dauntless compound. Someone says "Wow a stiff is the first, Hi i'm Amar and your?" I look at him confused. "You have one chance, what's your name?"

"Em," I find myself say, "My name is Em."

"Everyone this is Em, she jumped first!" Amar yells and a bunch of people cheer,

I get off and next I see the amity boy jump, he tells Amar his name is Jo.

When Jo gets off the net I introduce myself "Hi, I'm Em."

"And I'm Jo," says Jo.

"Nice to meet you," I tell him.

"Back at ya," he says.

Everyone finishes falling and we follow Amar down the hall for a tour. He shows us the Chasm, and tour dorms. I pick out a top bunk and Jo picks the one under me. I'm starting to like that kid. I'm starting to fall in love with a kid named Jo... from Amity... great.

* * *

**Sorry guys, first chapters are always boring, review and tell me what you think I should do with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Jo

Amar tells us we have an hour till lights out. Lights out was at 11 for transfers. I rolled my eyes, great, I hate rules. We stay in the dorm. I hop down from my top bunk to Jo's bunk.

"Heyy Jo, what's up?" I ask him.

"Same as you, nothing," he replies.

"So, let's get to know each other..." I say hoping I can get to know the amity boy.

"Okay.." says Jo.

What do I ask him? I really want to get to know him! "Soo, what made you pick dauntless?" I ask him.

"Well," he starts, I can see the look in his eyes. He doesn't know how to answer. Is he divergent like me?

I whisper "Divergent?"

He looks up with a surprised look on his face. "You too?" He asks me.

"Hell ya, I'm just that cool!" I say.

"So its cool?" he asks me

"Well I don't know because we aren't supposed to tell anyone. But I think its cool." I say

He asks me "Knuckle bump?" as he puts his hand out.

I take the knuckle bump and ask him "How good are you at fighting?"

"Well not that good.." he starts, "My dad started teaching me until he died."

"Well that sucks! But my dad had taught me so I know some moves. You want to practice with me? Its been a while since I've practiced my boxing skills and I think we need the fighting skills for the initiation here, so..." I say.

"Okay, lets see watcha got Em." says Jo.

He punches first jab cross and the punches look good. I perry the punches (perry means catch for you non fighters out there) Then I jab cross and he perry's pretty good. "Woah Jo, you got some skill!" I say amazed. He's just as good as me. "Do you know any tackles? If you do show me" He comes and takes me down with a double leg takedown. I finish him by putting him in an arm bar.

"Woah dude, you got skill," I say standing up.

Jo gives me a bump on the shoulder, "Right back at ya." ha says.

I chuckle, "I'm surprised someone of amity, knows how to fight. I thought it was a peaceful faction," I say, wondering.

"Well my dad was just like us, so we learned some stuff here and there," explains Jo, "what about you, I don't think fighting was selfless," he says pointing out my flaw.

"My dad came from dauntless, I don't think he expected me to come here," I say, admitting the truth.

All the other transfers walk in moaning about lights out. It was lights out already? Gee that was fast! I can't believe it went that fast! I was having a lot of fun with the amity boy. I climbed back up to my bunk. Once everyone was asleep, and I was between that dream state and the awake state, Jo came up to my bunk. "Em, move over," whispered Jo.

I moved over making room for Jo. He laid behind me and embraced me in a hug and we fell asleep like that, me in his arms.

* * *

**You guys like? Next chapter will be even better! Review and tell me if you like Jo and Em!**


	3. Chapter 3: Round one of Fights

When I wake up in the morning, Jo wakes up with me. We go to breakfast: Muffins and toast- YUMM!

We then go to the training room where Amar explains the stages to us. We will be fighting today. Amar puts the matches together. I get put up against a girl named Yolanda, she is about a foot shorter than me, and she has less muscle so she'll be faster. My match was first so I didn't get to see who Jo was facing. I could tell Yolanda had no fighting practice before in her life. She was just punching the air. I did a jab, cross and her face started bleeding. I then kicked her knees and kept punching her till she fell on the ground. Amar got between us and yelled "Stop, stop." I had won my fight.

It was then Jo's turn. They didn't expect Jo to do very good, an amity transfer able to fight? Everyone underestimated him. He got paired with Matt. Matt was almost the same build and height as Jo: 5 ft 11 in, skinny, but muscular.

Matt got out there with Jo and Jo had Matt out cold in 5 punches.

Jo and I had both won. We had free time the rest of the day so Jo and I decided to go shopping. I got myself 2 pairs of black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, two plain black shirts and a pair of black combat boots. Jo got a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, so we matched.

Jo dared me to go into the tattoo parlor, but I countered that he would have to come too. He chickened out and we decided to go out for some dauntless cake and maybe go to the tattoo parlor tomorrow.

Jo and I eat dauntless cake together, Wow this stuff is good! Jo and I wonder the dauntless compound enjoying the freedom.

One hour till lights out. Dang, rules suck. I can't wait till we make it through initiation and have no rules!

We walk back to the room and I sit on Jo's bunk and talk to him. People slowly filter into the room giving us weird looks.

When it hits 11 o'clock it is lights out. Jo follows me up to my bunk and we lay in silence his hands around me in a hug, yet again.

* * *

**Sorry guys its short. If you look at my page you can see multiple other fanfics going. And I'm having writer's block, so this is difficult for me. Thanks for the reviews and I LOVE DAUNTLESS CAKE! Anyone have any ideas for capture the flag? You can pm me if you have any suggestions, THANKS FOR READING! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jared

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my hunger games fanfic. But now I'm going to write some more in this one, so yay!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning. Jo follows me down from the top bunk. We walk to the cafeteria. Muffins and toast, I'll never get tired of it!

We then go to the training room. The matches are on the board today. 'Please don't let me be with Jo, please no' I beg in my head.

I see the board it reads:

_Em vs Jared_

_Yolanda vs Nik_

_Matt vs Chan_

_Jo vs Jake_

_Patrick vs Mick_

_Isaiah vs Ryan_

I never realized there was only two girls- Yolanda and I, the rest guys. I wonder how often that happens. I check out Jared, my opponent for the next match. He is about a foot taller than me and from Candor. He has some big muscles and probably weighs double than what I way. I start to worry he's got the height, weight, and strength advantage. And truthfully I don't have a speed advantage, I've never been fast. I start to worry. I wonder if Jared knows how to fight.

I look over to check out Jake. He has also transferred from candor. He is the same height as Jo. Jake has long-ish hair, sorta like a Justin Bieber hair cut. Jake probably has about a 25 pound weight advantage on Jo, but I think Jo can take it.

I walk up to the ring. I'm first again today. I look at Jared and start to get worried. Amar yells "Go."

I look at Jared and start to get worried. I bring my hands up, and so does he. I start to get nervous. "Come on little guurrrrlllll, scared to fight a big man like me?" I feel the anger start to build. "Awwww, Jo isn't here to save you? Is he?" The rage starts to fill inside me even more. "Poor, defenseless little girl," he says smirk on his face.

I lunge forward and pop him in the mouth. Jab, cross.

"Awww that was cute, little girl thinks she can punch," he mutters so only I can hear him.

I punch his jaw a couple more times, then kick him in the nether regions. He lets out a screech of pain. "You will pay," he says, leaning in and wrapping his arms around me. He gets me on the ground and he is sitting over me.

I look for Amar.

"Amar ain't going to save you. He ain't going to step in till someone is hurt," Jared says.

I start struggling, trying to get up. "Poor little girl," he says punching me in my chest, again and again.

I reach up punch him in the face, again and again. He rolls off me and I kick him in the face, and in the neck. Amar calls "Stop, stop," I won again.

Jo and I watch the next two fights and then its his turn. He steps up, ready to go. It's an easy match. Jo hits Jake 6 times and he's out cold. Piece of cake, dauntless cake.

We watch Patrick and Mick fight, they are both bleeding at the end. Then we watch Isaiah and Ryan. Isaiah won easily. Amar says we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Isaiah comes over and congratulates me. I tell him right back he did a good job. I can tell he wants a friend. He transferred from Erudite and probably wants some friends. I ask him if he wants to hang with us the rest of the day with Jo and I and he gladly accepts.

We walk around and finally stop at the tattoo parlor. "Who wants to go in?" I ask.

Jo says, "Well I think all dauntless need tattoos, and since I'm black I think it'd look good on me."

I look at Isaiah and he shrugs his shoulders and walk in with us.

I start flipping through the tattoo books. What could I want a tattoo of? I decide on an infinity sign that says brave in 2 spots, breaking the infinity sign. Tori does the tattoo and I look at my wrist afterwards and it looks pretty cool.

Jo got his on his shoulder and he refuses to show me what it is till later.

Isaiah got a tattoo of a tiger on his shoulder. I look Isaiah in the eyes and he says, "What? It stands for I have the bravery of a tiger!"

"Well that was fun!" I say.

"Sure was," says Isaiah.

"My arm hurts!" says Jo, making us all laugh.

The boys say that they will meet me back at the dorm in an hour. I tell them okay, but I wonder what they are planning.

I decide I'll go walk around and look at some of the shops. I find a black, shiny belt and I buy it, then decide I want to walk to the chasm. I take my belt out of my bag and put it on, just incase I bend over, I want my pants to stay up. I throw the bag in a trash can. I look down at the chasm. It looks so cool.

I feel arms embrace me from behind. Who could it be, thinking its Jo I say "Heyy Jo."

"I'm not Jo little girl, I'm your new boyfriend," I turn to try to look at the person. I think back to earlier today. Jared called me 'little girl' it must be Jared since he called me 'little girl' today.

"Jared, Let. Me. Go. Or I will scream," I command.

Jared counters by putting his hand over my mouth, "You can't scream now, can you?"

I try to bite his hand, but he has his hand cupped. I can't get my teeth to find flesh. He takes out a duct tape and puts a piece over my mouth. Dang It! I can't even talk. "I'm not going to let you go until you agree to go out with me. And if you tell anyone that I'm making you go out with me, you and Jo will be hurting so bad... Jo might even find himself over the chasm" He says and starts to chuckle. He injects me with some shot and I start to feel tired. "Sleep tight princess, see you when you wake up babe," he says starting to chuckle, and taking the tape off my mouth.

"I will date you, just don't hurt Jo," I say before I black out.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Cliff hanger? I believe so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Making a Decision

I wake up in a janitor's closet. I remember Jared, saying I have to date him, or he'd hurt Jo. I have to date him. I can't let anything happen to Jo! What ever Jared injected me with put something in me to make me love him. I love Jo and Jared. I keep telling myself I hate Jared, but my heart keeps telling me I love him.

I look around looking for Jared and I don't see him. It's too dark in here. I try to move my hands but my hands have been tied together behind my back, I try to stand up but my feet have been tied together. If i scream for help I risk having Jared through Jo over the chasm. I whisper "Jared," and I get nothing. I guess I'm going to sit here for a while.

I yell "Jared," and I get no answer.

I finally manage to stand up and bump the light switch with my shoulder. I find a note right next to the door.

_Babe-_

_Yell my name,_

_Say you need my help,_

_Before you scream for help eat this note,_

_or somehow get rid of it._

_Or risk Jo's life, it's up to you babe._

_~J_

I somehow eat the note. I can't have Jo dead, I just can't. Once I have the note down, I starts yelling "Help, Help!"

I still hear nothing.

"JARED, HELP ME!"

"JARED I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"HELPPPP," I scream.

I hear footsteps come down the hall. The door opens and I see Jared and Jake.

"Who did this to you Em?" asks Jared.

Oh, he wants me to play stupid? Or does Jake know?

Jake starts laughing, "I know who did it Em, but..."

"But you're going to say you don't remember... Got it?" Jared asks me.

"Just don't hurt Jo," I say nervously. What ever he did to me when I was asleep has me loving him. Somehow I feel attracted to Jared.

"As long as you don't screw up we won't," says Jared.

"As long as you love Jared," says Jake.

"What's in it for you Jake," I ask.

"I get some perks..." says Jake. Perks? What is he talking about?

"Do you want to forget this whole little deal and wake up loving me, or do you want to remember all of this and risk Jo's life?" Jared asks me.

"You got till tomorrow to decide, Okay?" Jake tells me.

"Okay, can you untie me, please?"

"Anything for you babe," Jared replies.

Jared unties the ropes with help from Jake, and they throw the ropes over the chasm. "One more thing you're going to go to the bar with us... now," Jake tells me.

I'm starting to get scared, They are starting to scare me. I know if I screw up, Jo's life is on the line. I'm going to have to go with them. If I do anything wrong, Jo dies. If I choose to forget, I'll forget my love for Jo, but if I don't forget I will always be on edge, always scared I will do something wrong. I have to tell them I want to forget. I don't want to but I know I can save the amity boy if I forget.

"Okay, to the bar we go," I say

Jared and Jake chuckle, "Remember to think about your choice," they say.

Should I tell them now so I don't chance screwing it up tonight? I need help deciding, but I can't tell anyone.

"I think... I think I want... I want to forget," I say. I said it! "I don't want to screw it up," I say.

"We got ourselves a smart girl," says Jared.

"No dip," says Jake.

"You won't remember the deal by morning. You might still like Jo as a friend, but not as a boyfriend. You will be in love with me," says Jared.

"And I'll be one of your 'close' friends," says Jake putting emphasis on the close.

"Lets get to drinking," says Jared, picking me up in his arms.

I was sorta crushing on him, what ever he put in me was strong, and it would be stronger tomorrow. Jared leaned in and tried to kiss me. I tried to squirm away, and Jared said "Remember Jo, always remember Jo."

I started biting my nails, I'm starting to worry that I will screw this up and end Jo's life and I know Jared and Jake aren't screwing around.

"Can you guys just inject me now, I honestly don't want to screw up," I say near tears.

Jake wines "But that means you can't come with us to the bar tonight..."

"We'll give the girl what she wants and we won't hit the bar tonight, we will go tomorrow when Em can't keep her hands off us," Jared tells Jake and then they both laugh together.

I had somehow really screwed this up.

They turn to go to the dorms. I almost forgot I was supposed to meet Jo in the dorm before Jared knocked me out. I was supposed to be back in the room at 1! "What time is it?" I ask.

"Its 8 o'clock, why?" says Jake.

"I was supposed to meet Jo in the room at 1..." I say panicking.

"Well when we walk in carrying you, start giggling," says Jake.

"Okay? And we will take care of the rest," Jared commands me.

"Okay," I say giving up all hope.

Jake opens the door and Jared carries me in, since I'm still in his arms. I start giggling but all is lost since no one is in the room.

"We got lucky," says Jake.

"I got the shots," says Jared.

"Any last words before tomorrow?" asks Jake.

"I'm doing all this for Jo," I say.

"Well tomorrow you will be doing everything for me," says Jared.

Jared picks up the shot and injects me in my neck. I feel the liquid go into my neck. Then he picks up another shot and injects me again.

The room starts spinning and Jared comes in and kisses me on the lips and then Jake does the same.

"See you tomorrow princess," Jared says lying down next to me, putting his arms around me, "I love you," Jared whispers in my ear.

And then my eyes shut.

* * *

**How did y'all like that? Make sure you review and tell me what you want to happen!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I won't update till some of y'all review!**

**MWAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6: Em (Jo's POV)

**If you know me, I hate changing POV (Points of view) but I feel like I needed to in this chapter. I might not to this a lot, sometimes I just feel like you need to see what another character sees sometimes. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

******Jo's POV******

I walk into the room at curfew. Isaiah and I had gone drinking and lost track of time. Once I enter the dorm, I remember- I promised Em that I would meet Em! Holy Cheese CAKE! I forgot, she probably was waiting for me! I go to my bunk, and then I look on her bunk and she's not there. I scan the room. I see Em in the bottom of a bunk. I walk over to her and notice Jared. Jared has his arms wrapped around Em! My Em!

What was Em doing! She did this because I never came back to the dorm! How mean! She really hooked up with another guy! I did leave her waiting all night though!

I look at Jared and he opens his eyes to see me standing there, "She's mine now," Jared says.

"Is this because I never came to meet her? Did she do this because I left her waiting?" I question Jared.

"You left her waiting?! You promised to meet her at 1!" replies Jared.

"Now she hooked up with you while I was gone?" I ask Jared.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it?" Jared replies as he kisses Em's head.

I hear a chuckle from across the room. I turn to see Jake chuckling in his bed. "Sucks to be you pansycake," Jake whispers.

"I'm going to bed, Em can have you jerks! I don't care," I say as I walk to my bed.

I feel tears stream down my face.

Why did my Em do this to me?

Why did she get with those jerks?

I thought she loved me!

Did she even love me?

Is all this because I didn't meet her at 1?

Am I that big of a jerk?

I'm not going to talk to her tomorrow, Karma is a jerk and that is what she's going to get. I'm not going to talk to her anymore! I look at my shoulder, what did I get a tattoo of? A heart, a heart with the initials E and J in them. I'll go get the heart filled tomorrow so I don't feel bad about it anymore.

That's what I plan as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry its short guys! I just wanted to show you guys how Jo is taking Jared and Jake. I'm going to stay in Em's point of view for a while! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Brainwashed Em

**Back to EM!**

* * *

******Em's POV******

I wake up and find Jared's arms around me, how I love him. I turn into him and see that he is awake. I lean in and kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. "I love you Jared," I say between kisses.

"I love you too Em," Jared says back, "Do you remember last night?" He asks.

"No I don't, all I remember is being in love with you," I whisper.

"Well Jo said he'd meet you here in the room and left you waiting for 4 hours until Jake and I found you here crying," says Jared

"Well I'm happy I don't remember it! Jo is a jerk, and I won't speak to him!" I say, starting to hate Jo.

"Good, lets wake up Jake and go get some breakfast," Jared says.

Jared and I get out of bed, Jared goes and wakes Jake up and walks back over to me. Jared picks me up and swings me over his shoulder. I start giggling "Jared, let me go," I keep giggling. All the way to the cafeteria Jared and Jake take turns throwing me to one another while I giggle. Jared walks with me in his arms when we finally reach the cafeteria. He sits me down at a table as he and Jake go to get muffins.

I see Jo enter and he walks over "Em, I'm sorry," he says

"You left me waiting for 4 hours, before Jared and Jake found me in the dorm crying! Go to hell Jo!" I almost scream at him.

"It gives you no right to hook up with Jared! Are you going to screw every guy you can come across? You go to hell Em!" He says to me as he walks away.

"For your information I love Jared!" I yell at Jo as he walks to get his food.

Just then Jared comes up behind me and I turn to him and he pecks me on the cheek.

Jared puts a tray of muffins on the table and takes one and hands it to me. I eat the muffin. By the time all the muffins were cleared from the tray I had eaten 4, Jared had eaten 8 and Jake had also ate 8.

We go back to the dorm to see the rankings

_Em_

_Jared_

_Jo_

_Jake_

_Isaiah_

_Mick_

_Patrick_

_Chan_

_Nik_

_Yolanda_

_Matt_

_Ryan_

I got first, Oh, my, gosh! I turn to see Jake happy he placed high. Jake hugged me "Saying good job Em!" I pulled out of the hug and he kissed me on the lips. Now that I am thinking about it, I seemed attracted to Jake too. I started kissing him back.

I saw Jo walk up to us out of my side vision. I heard his words echo in my head 'Are you going to screw every guy you come across,' I'm not screwing him, I'M KISSING HIM!

Jo walked up to us, still kissing and he punched Jake in the face, causing Jake to break away from me.

Jared walks into the room and sees Jake's nose start to bleed. "Why did you do that Jo?" Jared asks Jo.

Amar walks in "Why did you punch him Jo? That's a sign of a coward! I don't want to see it again or you'll be in big trouble!" Amar says.

I walk over to Jake "Are you okay? What's that guys problem? We were just kissing!" I tell Jake.

Then Jo's word echo in my head again 'Screw every guy', I'M NOT SCREWING HIM!

Amar says we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Jake, Jared and I decide to hit the bar. Jake picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bar with Jared in step next to him.

We walk into the bar and Jake puts me down and puts his hands over my eyes. "Why are you doing that Jake?" I ask when I feel a pinch in my neck. I pull away from Jake and see Jared through something into the trash. I decide to ignore it and walk over to Jared. "You ready to have fun?" I ask him.

I hear Jared tell Jake "Spike her drink," I think he's joking. He wouldn't do anything to harm me, I love him.

"You want a beer Em?" asks Jake.

"Ummm," I've never had a beer before, "I think I'll take a soda," I say not knowing how my body would take a beer.

Jake walks away to get my drink and I stay with Jared.

I think to myself 'which one am I dating?'

Then Jo's words echo through my mind 'screw every guy', he said that before I kissed Jake, what does he mean? Am I forgetting someone?

Jake comes back with my drink and hands it to me. I take a drink out of my mug. What type of soda did he get me?

"CHUG IT!" says Jared.

I drink it all and then look at Jake, "What type of soda was that?" I ask him.

"Dauntless soda.." he says and Jake and Jared laugh.

I don't think there is dauntless soda, they gave me alcohol! But I'm too in love with Jared to get mad at him. "Get me more 'dauntless soda'" I say putting extra emphasis on dauntless soda.

"Just come over to the bar and we can see how much you can drink," says Jared.

For some reason I want to do everything Jared tells me, I'll follow them over. I see Jo and Isaiah out of my side vision. Are they watching me? I could care less and I look away.

"Okay, lead the way babe," I say grabbing Jared's hand. We are holding hands, how I love Jared.

Jake tells them to whip up another round for me of what they made last time.

I chug one, then another, then another.

Jared tells me "Keep going Em! Lets see how many you can drink!"

After my 10th one I tell them I'm done.

I ask the woman at the counter what was in it.

She replies, "The boys didn't tell you? 90% alcohol, 10% soda," I look at her in disbelief. And turn to see Jo starting to drink next to me.

"Thanks," I say standing up, leaving Jo sitting by himself.

The room starts to spin. I stumble over to Jared. Jared picks me up in his arms and walks out of the bar. I love Jared. I'm falling more and more in love with him.

Jake leads the way down the hallway and they stop at a room. I hear footsteps echo in the hallway, two sets of feet walking down the hall. It sounds like they are trying to be quiet but with my drunk ears I can hear their feet.

"You sure your older brother said we could use this room Jake?" Jared asks.

"Ya, he transferred to dauntless years ago. He's going to spend the night at his friend's room tonight, so it's all ours," he says swinging a key in his hand. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

He swings open the door and I see a big room, which is apparently Jake's older brother's house. I glance at the clock "5:00", we weren't out long. We have a 6 hours til curfew!

Jared carries me to the bedroom and tells me "Get ready Em, we'll be right back," he says leaving me.

Me- What are they planning? What do they want me to wait for? I'm to drunk to think.

Voice in my head- Jared told you to get ready, you do everything Jared tells you to do.

Me- Get ready for what exactly?

Voice in my head- Well its a bedroom, change into your pajamas.

Me- But I don't have pajamas...

Voice in my head- Maybe they'll bring you pajamas..

Me- Okay, I mutter to the voice in my head, getting out of my clothes, I get into the bed. I lay down and fall asleep. I wake up when I hear the door squeak open and feel two people get in bed with me. Then I feel something overwhelm me and I black out.

* * *

**How did y'all like that one? I'm setting up for something big! Hope you guys enjoyed! Trust me these next couple chapters will be the bomb. Enjoy waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8: Spies (Jo's POV)

**I decided to change POVs. I honestly hate writing in different POVs, let me know how I do. Sorry we go back to where Em sees Jo in the last chapter, You guys get to find out how Jo was feeling.**

* * *

******JO's POV******

I wake up in the morning. I watch Em giggle while Jared picks her up, I watch Jared and Jake walk out of the room.

I wake Isaiah up and tell him all of it. Isaiah says that he is willing to help figure out what is going on with Em.

We walk out of the dorm and watch Em in Jared's arms go down the hall. Em starts giggling and Jared throws her to Jake, then Jake throws her back to Jared all the way to the cafeteria.

When I walk into the cafeteria I watch Jared set Em down at a table.

Isaiah tells me to go say sorry.

I walk over to her, telling myself that I can do this, "Em, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"You left me waiting for 4 hours, before Jared and Jake found me in the dorm crying! Go to hell Jo!" she almost screams at me. I feel terrible, but she did hook up with Jared right after I didn't show up to meet her!

"It gives you no right to hook up with Jared! Are you going to screw every guy you can come across? You go to hell Em!" I say to her as I walk away. Wow this flew south. I felt terrible!

"For your information I love Jared!" she yells at me as I walk to join Isaiah in line to get food.

"I can tell that went bad," says Isaiah.

Just then Jared walks up behind Em and she turns to him and he pecks her on the cheek.

Oh my gosh, she just can't stop! "There is something else going on there!" I tell Isaiah.

"I so think so!" replies Isaiah.

"We have to spy," I say.

And Isaiah agrees with me, "Duhhh, how else we going to figure out what's going on?" He says.

We go back to the dorm and the ranks our up. Isaiah and I are both in decent ranks, but we don't have time to worry on how we placed. We have to make sure Em is okay! I see Em kissing Jake. I thought she was dating Jared! Something has else has to be going on that I don't know about! They have to be brainwashing her! I can't take it anymore! I walk up to them and they are still kissing! I punch Jake in the face and his nose starts to bleed.

Jared walks into the room and sees Jake's nose bleeding. "Why did you do that Jo?" Jared asks me.

Amar walks in "Why did you punch him Jo? That's a sign of a coward! I don't want to see it again or you'll be in big trouble!" Amar says, my cheeks starting to turn red.

Em walks over to Jake "Are you okay? What's that guys problem? We were just kissing!" she tells Jake.

I whisper to Isaiah, "It sure looks like he's okay, he only has a bloody nose," I say answering Em's first question to Isaiah.

"And our problem is whatever they did to brainwash Em!" continues Isaiah.

"And they were just kissing, but they have somehow brainwashed Em into all this," I say.

"Lets go on a spy mission," says Isaiah, "and we can have our own movie... Isaiah and Jo: The Dauntless Spies," he says chuckling at the end.

"Lets do this," I reply.

Amar says we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Jake, Jared and Em decide to hit the bar. Jake picks Em up in his arms and starts toward the bar with Jared in step next to him.

I ask Isaiah, "You want to join me on a spy mission?"

"Duhhhhh, this is how heros are made: Sneaking around spying and busting the bad guys!" Isaiah tells me.

"Lets go," I say starting to follow Jared, Em and Jake. They walk down the hallway and we are far enough do they don't see us, but close enough so we don't lose them.

They walk into the bar and Jake puts Em down and puts his hands over her eyes. "Why are you doing that Jake?" she asks. I see Jared pull out a shot. What are they injecting her with? Is her divergent-ness strong enough to overcome it? If she starts drinking, then she won't be able to overcome what ever was in the shot because the alcohol clouds her ability to fight off the serums.

She pulls away from Jake as Jared throws the empty shot into a trash. She walks over to Jared. "You ready to have fun?" she asks him.

I wonder how long it will take for the shot to get to her. I hope she's able to fight it off as long as possible.

I hear Jared tell Jake "Spike her drink, if she gets soda," this escalated quickly. They don't want her to be able to think while they do whatever they have planned.

"You want a beer Em?" Jake asks Em.

"Ummm... I think I'll take a soda," Em says nervously. I can tell she has never drank before. She must not want to start.

Jake walks away to get her drink and she stays with Jared.

"Isaiah, I'll walk to the bar and scope out what he gets her and you stay here and watch Em and Jared talk," I say.

"Anything to be a successful spy," replies Isaiah.

I walk over to the bar and I hear Jake tell the women at the counter, "I'm going to call this divergent soda. Give me a mug- 90% alcohol, 10% soda."

She whips up the drink and hands Jake the mug.

Jake walks back to Em with her drink and hands it to her. She starts drinking the 'divergent soda'.

"CHUG IT!" yells Jared.

She chugs it all and then looks at Jake, "What type of soda was that?" she asks him.

"Dauntless soda.." he says, then Jake and Jared start laughing.

"Get me more 'dauntless soda'" Em says putting extra emphasis on the dauntless soda.

"Just come over to the bar and we can see how much you can drink," says Jared.

I can tell by the gleam in Em's eye what ever was in the shot was starting to kick in. She was going to do whatever Jared and Jake said. We can't step in now, there are too many people around.

"Okay, lead the way babe," Em says grabbing Jared's hand. They start holding hands, I want to vomit. Is she really in love with him? She might be doing this out of her own free will! I highly doubt it, but she could be!

Jake tells them to whip up another round of Dauntless soda. This couldn't be good.

She chugs one, then another, then another.

The whole time Jared is chanting "Chug," I hope I could bust Jared for doing all this. Or at least let Em see all he was doing to her.

Jared tells her "Keep going Em! Lets see how many you can drink!"

After her 10th one she's done. She's totally wasted.

Em asks the woman at the counter what was in it.

She replies, "The boys didn't tell you? 90% alcohol, 10% soda," Em looks at without a care in her eyes. Jared has her under a deep trans.

"Thanks," Em says standing up and stumbling over to Jared.

I ask the women for a beer and drink it, trying to ease some of my anxiousness.

Isaiah walks over to me, "She drunk a shit load!" He tells me.

"I know! Whatever is coming out of this can't be good!" I exclaim.

"Lets follow them," Isaiah says.

I chug my beer, throw the bottle in the trash and walk out of the bar after Em.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading! Make sure you review, it motivates me to update the chapters faster!**


	9. Chapter 9: Still Spying (Isaiah's POV)

**I thought you guys would like some Isaiah action:**

* * *

*****Isaiah's POV*****

Jake leads the way down the hallway. We were following far behind. Then they stop at a room. We sneak up close and hide behind a plant.

"You sure your older brother said we could use this room Jake?" Jo and I hear Jared ask.

"Ya, he transferred to dauntless years ago. He's going to spend the night at his friend's room tonight, so it's all ours," Jake says swinging a key in his hand. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

The door swings open, Jared carries Em in with Jake close behind. They walk into the bedroom, we take the only chance we can and sneak into the room. We run and hide behind the couch.

We hear Jared say "Get ready Em, we'll be right back." They are coming back, well crackers!

They walk in talking. I pull out a recorder that I bought yesterday and starts recording everything they say. I wonder why I got a recorder when I was drunk with Jo last night and had no clue why I got it, but it will work in the situation so I'll roll with it.

"Good idea putting that thing in her Jake," says Jared

"It was something so she'd do whatever we told her to do and we can speak in her head now once we inject ourselves with these," Jake says pulling out 2 more shots. They were going way too far with this!

Jake injects himself with one of the needles, handing the other one to Jared who also injects himself. I hear Em in the next room starting to talk to herself. I don't think she even realizes she's doing it.

"What are they planning? What do they want me to wait for? I'm to drunk to think," Em slurs.

I hear Jake talking in this room "Jared told you to get ready, you do everything Jared tells you to do."

"Get ready for what exactly?" Em asks the voice she thinks in her head.

"Well its a bedroom, change into your pajamas," Jared says.

"But I don't have pajamas..." Em says.

"Maybe they'll bring you pajamas..." says Jake.

"Okay," Em mutters.

"Dude, she's in there stripping!" Says Jake sounding like an excited little boy who just walked into a candy store.

"And once she crawls in to bed she will pass out and she will be all ours!" Jared said meticulously.

Jake and Jared start laughing like evil scientists.

They both start stripping and Jo and I look away, can I say ewwwwwwwww?!

They walk to the bedroom skipping like little flower boys in a wedding.

I wonder what they are planning on doing. I walk over to where they pulled the shots. There are two shots in the case. There is a note in the case.

_2 Love shot_

_3 Talk in their head shots_

_~~Remember to pay me,_

_~~~~A_

Oh my gosh! Amar knew everything! But I couldn't think about that now, Em's life was at stake!

There was only 2 shots still in the case, one orange, one blue. I couldn't tell which was which. Jared used one of the love shots on Em. Then Jared and Jake both used one of the talk in your head shots.

I looked at Jo and we both knew we were screwed. In order to get into her head we were both going to have to inject ourselves with a shot. This wasn't going to end well.

I take the orange filled shot and Jo takes the blue. We tap the shots together... "Cheers," we both say as we inject ourselves with the shots.

I feel the liquid fill my veins. I can see Jo wondering which shot he got. I'm wondering the same thing and then it hits me, I am in love with Em! I need to save her from Jared and Jake so I can have her. But then my divergent mind argues with me "She is Jo's," I hope my divergent mind is strong enough to fight this because I won't be to resist Em and I hope I will be strong enough to fight it by myself, with or without my divergent-ness. I will stay away from alcohol so I never let my wall down. I won't love Em. I just won't be able to do that to Jo.

* * *

**Sorry its short, I'm setting up. I hope you loved Isaiah's POV!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped (Em's POV)

**Em's POV**

I'm still blacked out. All I can do is hear the voices in my head. They are scaring me. They are all in my head. I'm fighting it. I'm trying to break out. I'm not going to stay asleep. I hear a voice, Jo's words echo in my head "Screw every guy," Every guy? How many guys? What other guys in Dauntless? I never did anything in abnegation! I am feeling love towards Jared! He is the only. I feel a pressure in my head. I start trying to fight it. I get a vision:

_I'm walking with Jo, getting a tattoo with Jo and Isaiah, I fall asleep in Jo's arm._

I stop fighting the pain. Wait was that true? How could I forget that?

I hear a voice in my head, someone is speaking to me. I hear Jo's voice, "Em, they have you tricked. Fight the pain, fight it!"

How is Jo talking in my head?

I start fighting the pain again, and I remember more:

_Jared traps me, Jared ties me up, I black out, I wake up all tied up. Jared asks me if I want to forget. I choose to forget because I don't want Jo to get hurt. They inject me with a shot. I wake up forgetting everything about Jo. They inject me with a love potion to make me fall in love with them. Jared and Jake are tricking me!_

I try speaking to Jo, "I remember, I did it all to save you Jo! I'm so sorry. They made me love them. They said they would hurt you! I'm so sorry." I yell in my mind hoping it will work.

"Its okay Em, I'm going to save you," Jo says.

"I'm asleep, I can't wake up, I can't move my arms, I can't open my eyes, help me!" I scream in my mind.

"We will help you out later Em. I don't know if Jared and Jake are hearing you. They can't hear me speak but they may hear you. I'll help you later. I can't risk it now." Jo says sounding worried.

"Okay," I say in my head.

I see black everywhere.

I can't open my eyes.

I try punching, but I can't feel my arms.

I try kicking, but I can't feel my legs.

* * *

The time is hard to tell in the blackness. The black is endless, all I see is black, black everywhere.

I hear a voice echoing. It's not in my head. I'm hearing with my ears, "Babe, time to get up," I hear Jared say.

"Em, wake up," I hear Jared say.

I hear Jared talk in my head "Time to wake up!" The voice in my head says.

I open my eyes. The light hurts my eyes at first. I flutter my eyes trying to see. Finally my eyes adjust to the light and see Jared and Jake leaning over me. I glance around the room. The room is empty except for me, Jared and Jake. What am I lying on?

I try to move my legs but I can't. I try to move my arms but I can't.

I look down at my hands and feet. I'm on a lab table with my arms and legs strapped down.

With my feet strapped down and my arms strapped down, Jake and Jared have trapped me. I am stuck until they let me go.

When Jared and Jake see that I realize that I'm stuck they start evilly laughing.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I have had a bunch of homework and have been working on my hunger games fanfic. I'll try to update faster!**


	11. Chapter 11: Waking Em (Jared's POV)

*****Jared's POV*****

This morning we had played capture the flag and we made Em do everything we wanted her to do. She actually captured the flag. She will never remembered it. She was in total black out mode. Just how we wanted it. Our team won, just as planned.

Now Jake and I are standing over Em. Her eyes flutter. She's awake.

"Babe, time to get up," I say.

"Em get up," I repeat again.

In my head I think of Em, and speak in her mind "Time to get up!"

She opens her eyes up all the way. She looks at me and Jake confused. She looks around the room trying to figure out where we are. She wouldn't recognize this place and no one would find her here. It's a secret room in Jake's brother's house.

She attempts to move her arms and legs, but she can't. She looks down to see she is trapped. Stuck until Jake and I let her go. Jake and I start laughing at the idea she knows she is trapped.

"Look what is going on here..." I say, she violated our agreement. Now how she remembered about it- I have no clue.

"What are you guys talking about?" Em asks, looking confused.

"You know exactly what Em!" Jake yells at her.

"I love you guys!" She says trying to fool us.

"Bull SHIT!" I yell at her.

I see a flash of something in her eyes. She stares off into space.

"Em," I say waving my hand in front of her face. She did not just black out! I didn't activate it.

I look at Jake and he shrugs.

Em's eyes flutter back open.

"Still here Sunshine," I say grinning.

"Why do you have me strapped down?" she asks.

"Why did you tell," Jake counters.

"I asked you first dipwad!" Em yells.

"You want to walk out of this room?" I ask her.

Em nods her head.

"Then you play by our rules!" I say.

"I. DIDN'T. TELL." she says pausing between each word.

"Then how does he know?" Jake asks.

"Who knows what?" Em asks.

"Go ahead and bring them out," I tell Jake.

Jake leaves the room and I start grinning.

I see the fear grow in Em's eyes. If she didn't remember already, then she's figuring it out now. She violated our agreement. Jake and I have plans for them. Em will never cross me or Jake again.

Em starts to shake with fear. Tears fall from her face.

I walk over to her.

"You okay babe?" I ask her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she says through her clenched teeth.

"Remember these are my rules. You want to be let out? You play by them. Our agreement is still under effect unless you want them dead..." I say forcefully. She can't cross me. She will learn.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON THEM AND..." Em says with her voice shaking.

"And what? And what? Youre strapped to lab chair! What are you going to do? Sit there?" I say.

Em starts to sob harder.

I walk up to her. I start whispering, "It will be okay, as long as we are together."

I lean in to kiss her and she bites my lip.

"OWWWW!" I say stepping back.

Jake walks in wheeling in Jo and Isaiah in rolly chairs.

Jo's face was now dripping with blood, and Isaiah had a black eye. Looks like they were back talking Jake. That wasn't smart of them. Jo and Isaiah were both tied up to their own rolly chairs. They probably started verbally insulting Jake and he let it out on them.

I hear Em go "Ekkkkk."

"Now if you think this all that is going to happen to them Em? You think this is it? Your dead freaking wrong!" I say raising my voice.

"You crossed us Em! Now you will PAY!" Jake says, starting to grin.

"Who do you want to go first Em?" I ask her.

"None of them," she says starting to cry harder.

"PICK. ONE!" Jake screams.

Em starts bawling hard.

"I promise we won't kill them Em," I say grinning evilly.

"Jake," she says.

"HAIL NO, YOU PICK JO OR ISAIAH! I AM NOT A DAMN OPTION EM! WATCH IT EM!" Jake yells at Em.

"Pick me Em," Jo says.

"I don't want to choose," says Em.

"You have to, otherwise I'll kill them both on the count of three," I say.

"I highly doubt that..." starts Isaiah.

I slide my gun out of my pocket and Jake does the same.

"ONE," I say.

"TWO," Jake says.

We both take the safety off and cock our guns back. I put my finger over the trigger.

"Okay, okay, put your guns down, please," Em says, starting to cry harder.

Jake and I put the safety back on and slide the guns back into our pockets.

Em starts to stutter.. "I... I... pic... pick... I.. I... J.. Jo.." she says starting to cry harder.

I walk over to Jo, "You ready son?" I ask him.

Jo looks me in the eye and takes a big gulp. "I... I... guess so..." he says stuttering.

"What are you going to do?" asks Em.

"Just you watch, just you watch." I say.

"I won't watch this," Em says closing her eyes.

"If you choose not to look we WILL kill him, so you better watch Em," Jake commands.

Em opens her eyes and sighs.

I take out my whip and Jake takes out his knife.

Jake starts cutting the rope off Jo.

"Try anything funny and this knife WILL go into your chest," Jake says.

"I wouldn't try anything because you have Em. You hurt Em and you hurt me," Jo says with confidence in his eyes.

Jo stands up and Jake tells him, "face to the wall."

Jo follows instructions.

"Now take off your clothes," Jake says.

Jo's hands start to shake as he takes off his clothes.

He strips down and he has a tattoo on his shoulder. It's a heart with a E and a J.

I feel the whip get heavy in my hand and walk over next to Jo.

* * *

**How did you all like Jared's POV? I'll try to update faster! More to come soon... Hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 12: Changing Sides (Jake's POV)

*******Jake's POV*******

I see the heart tattoo on Jo's arm. That was a mistake. Jo will cut that tattoo out of his arm or rip his whole arm off. Who knows. Its Jared in charge. Jared is going crazy and wants Em all to himself. I don't know how long till he kicks me out too. I'm scared of what Jared would do to me, so I have to go along with it, otherwise I could die.

I feel the heat burn behind my eyes. I will not cry. I will stay strong. I will survive. I am brave.

In front of me Jared is bringing the whip up. I turn my back. I can't watch this.

I hear the slap, slap, of the whip hitting Jo.

I walk over to Em who is crying. The tears are running down her face. If she closes her eyes then Jo will die and she won't risk that.

I see the fear in Em's eyes. I see the hurt in her face. I see her heart breaking. I see her falling apart.

Jared hasn't filled me in on what he plans to do. I have to go along with the ride, otherwise I could die. And I can't risk that. I have to stay strong for my life. I am brave.

Em starts crying harder with each hit.

I walk over to Em, she looks at me with a scared look.

I whisper, "I am so sorry, It'll be okay," I say trying to be strong myself.

"It will always be okay," I say, a tear starting to stream down my face.

I feel the tears start to stream down my face. I'm not strong or brave. I can't do this.

I hug Em and embrace her muttering, "I'm so sorry."

Em whispers, "Look out."

Jared has his arms around me and handcuffs my hands together. I try to fight him but my hands are handcuffed together. I glance over to see Jo tied back to his chair with only boxers on.

Jared ties my hands together with rope, then ties my feet together.

"Were you planning to back stab me?" asks Jared.

I try to move my feet to kick Jared, but I can't my feet are tied together.

"You were planning to back stab me after everything?" asks Jared, "I thought we were friends!"

I feel the tears still streaming down my face.

Jared pulls the gun out of my pocket, "Where you planning to use this on me?" he asks.

Jared puts the gun in his pocket, "Now you will all pay!" Jared yells, "Then I will have Em all to myself.

I see the fear grow in Em's eyes. We are all helpless. We have to put up with whatever Jared plans to do. We are all in this together and we all don't know how it will end, We could all die, whatever the outcome is. I'm happy I'm not longer on Jared's side.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. More on the way. Sorry I'm busy this weekend. I hope to find time to write!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting the Shot (Em's POV)

*****Em's POV*****

Helpless. We are all helpless. Jared is in control. Jared is the only one that can feed us, or let us out. Nobody can do anything. We are all together, but we all feel alone.

Jared pulls a hammer, nails and boards out of a closet in the room. Before he shuts the closet door, I glance in. There are shelves and shelves of food, water, clothes and soap. The closet is huge! It could probably feed us for at least a month! That means Jared can keep us here for over a month because he'll probably starve us. People will come looking for us, but they will never find us in this room. Jake said so.

Jake starts telling us as Jared boards up the door, "I actually built this room. I came from Erudite. I built this room under the floor. My brother doesn't even know it's here! So we are pretty helpless, there isn't much hope," he says.

We all sigh. No hope, we are here till Jared lets us out.

Jared finishes boarding up the door.

Now time to meet our doom.

I closed my eyes.

I'm scared.

I feel a body over me.

Jared is standing over me staring at me. He frees my hands.

I open my eyes.

I already cried all my tears. I can't cry anymore.

"If you kiss me Em, you will all get food," offers Jared.

He leans in to kiss me.

Do I bite his lip? If I do that none of us will eat for who knows how long.

I decide to kiss him. Everyone is probably hungry anyways.

He kisses me and I kiss back. Everyone will want to eat.

He doesn't pull away. He keeps kissing me. I throw my arms around the back of my neck.

His hands creep up my shirt. He undoes my bra in the back. He brings his hands around to my chest. The whole time he's kissing me and I'm trying not to vomit.

He touches my breasts and I pull my hands away and smack him across his face.

"Watch it!" I yell.

He smacks me across the face right back. I feel the print of his hand across my face. He smacks me 3 more times. I feel the burn in my face. How it hurts.

"I thought you wanted food Em," he states.

"I don't want a perv!" I shout at him, "I kissed you! Now where is our food?"

He walks into the closet and brings back a piece of bread. One piece of bread. He tares it into 4 pieces. He gives Jo a piece, then Isaiah, then Jake. He comes to me and laughs. He eats my piece of the bread.

"What the heck?!" I ask.

"You slapped me girl! You ain't getting nothing!" Jared says.

"You touched my breast!" I yell.

"And..." he says.

"Go to hell," I yell.

"You're already there sweetheart," Jared says grinning.

"F YOU!" I scream.

"Really? You would?" Jared asks.

"Oh My GOSH!" I scream, "Kill me NOW!"

"No can do," says Jared, "You will stay in here till you love me!"

"Looks like I will die in here," I say grinning.

"Looks like one of your friends will get tourchered today," says Jared, "maybe even die." He says starting to chuckle.

"NO!" I scream.

"Then kiss me again doe," he says smirking.

I had a choice: Let one of my friends get tourchered to death, or to let Jared kiss me and touch me. Ewwww I hate these options. Can I get new ones?

"You have 10 minutes to decide princess," he says, " I have some of those love shots to make it easier on you Em," he offers grinning, "I'll give you some time," he says walking off to the closet room and pulling the door shut.

"You don't have to do it Em," Jake says, "I deserve to die because I went along with his plan."

"No I do Em, I can't watch that perv do that to you," says Isaiah.

"I would give my life for you any day Em," says Jo.

"SHUT UP," I yell, "None of you are dying."

"JARED," I scream.

Jared opens the door and comes out.

"I'll take the shot," I say.

Jo, Jake and Isaiah are in shock.

Jared walks back into the closet room and comes back out with a shot.

"I'm happy you made your decision," he says as he injects me with the shot.

I feel the liquid stream down my neck.

"And this one is resistant to your divergent powers Em," Jared says making me gasp.

I feel the Jared pull the shot out.

Jared unstraps my legs and lets me up.

Once I stand up I lunge for the gun in his pocket.

Jared simply says "I love you Em."

Wow, I reach my hand out for the gun. He thinks saying that he loves me is going to stop me...

Then I stop dead in my tracks. The rest of the room fades except for Jared. And suddenly my heart is calling his name.

I feel my feet carrying me to him. I yell at my feet to stop but they won't.

"Em!" yells Jo, "How did it do that all of a sudden! Em you don't like him!"

"It was activated by a phrase I said: 'I love you Em', it is deactivated by Em saying a phrase." Jared says.

I need to figure this phrase out fast before I lose all control of my body.

"I don't... want... you... Jared," I choke out. It was becoming harder to resist Jared. Then new words fill my mouth, "I don't want you, I need you Jared!" I find myself saying. That's not what I meant to say! This shot is making me crazy!

I try to hold out. I try telling myself- 'he trapped you, he strapped you down, he hit you...' All of a sudden my mind goes blank. I can't remember the past for the moment being. Everyone around me but Jared becomes background noise. All I see is Jared. And Jared is HOT! He is 5 ft 12 in and has stunning, deep blue eyes and blonde hair.

I feel drawn to him. All anger I ever had at Jared dissolved. I saw Jared and all I wanted to do was touch him.

Something mentally yells at me. Something is clouding my ability to function. I need Jared, I want Jared.

I hear something echo in my mind again.

"Em its a trick! Fight it!" says a voice- I know who it is, its JO!

Then I hear another voice and its Jake, "Kiss him and take his gun Em! And shoot him. Shoot him anywhere. Get us out of here!"

I try fighting but all I can do is crave Jared.

"I can't!" I yell mentally, "I can't fight it!"

"Imagine touching Jo, me or Isaiah instead of Jared. It helps fight it!" says Jake in my head.

Jared kisses me on the lips and I feel his warmth. It feel so good. He reaches his hands up the front of my shirt. He touches my breasts. I feel an anger build inside me. I snap the trance and reach my hands down to the gun. I grab both guns, but Jared doesn't even notice. He's to busy touching me. I stick the guns in my pockets.

I break away from Jared, giggling, "Come and get me," I say walking slowly backwards.

For some reason i'm still giggling. It's from the shot. I pull both guns out of my pockets.

I hold both to my brain.

Jared stops dead in his tracks, "How did you do that?" he asks, "Its impossible to fight that, even divergents can't fight it alone!" he says.

Jared takes a step forward.

"Get away from me or a shoot myself," I say.

"That's B.S. You would never do that!" Jared says.

"Untie them or a shoot," I say starting to giggle. That shot was still in my system.

"You would never shoot yourself!" Jared yells, taking another step toward me. I take a step back as he took another step forward. He was cornering me!

I pull one of the guns away from my head.

"Last chance," I say, "untie them."

Jared says, "Hell no, I'm going to have you all to myself Em!"

"I'm going to shoot..." I say.

Jared says, "No you're not," as he takes a step closer to me.

My back was against the wall now. I took the safety off both guns and cock both back.

I aim one down at my foot, "UNTIE THEM NOW."

"No Em, you're mine forever," says Jared.

I shoot one gun at his foot and one at mine. It hits me and I feel it start to bleed. The pain rockets up my leg.

"Jokes on you, I'm wearing steel toes boots," Jared says and then looks down at my foot to see me bleeding.

"The next shot will be in my head," I say.

Jared is now taken aback.

"Untie them!" I command.

"NOO", he says running and lunging at me, knocking both guns out of my hands.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the long chapter. I have a new divergent fanfic on my account! Make sure you check it out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Still Trapped (Em's POV)

**Sorry guys! I haven't been updating this story as much as I want to! If you all haven't already... Check out my new divergent FanFic on my page! It still has Jared in it, but Jared is a little bit more of a good guy. (I said sorta. There is still some jerk in him) Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! So here is the story! I hope you enjoy!**

*****Em's POV*****

* * *

I see the guns slide across the ground. I am defenseless. I start to stand up to move towards the gun closest to me, but I force pulls me down.

Jared is pulling me to him. I try to squirm away. All I want to do is get away from Jared. I can't get away. Jared is pulling me closer to him.

"Where do you think your going bitch?" he says spitting out the words.

I try to squirm out of his arms, but he has my hands held behind my back. I won't be getting away.

He pulls out some rope from his pocket and starts tying my hands together. I try to struggle out of his grip but its pointless. I can't get out.

I'm so scared. I don't know what Jared will do to me. I have shown him I can fight any shot he gives me. I can do anything. I am not focusing on everything I am able to fight, but on what I can't fight. I can't fight to get out of this room, I can't fight to save my friends. I can't fight to do anything.

Jared is now done tying my hands up. He starts pulling my shirt off. I start shaking. What is he going to do? I am too nervous to think. I try to move away but he holds me in place.

Jared pulls off my shoes and socks. I am scared. I don't know what he'll do!

He ties my feet together. I feel the bullet in my foot. As he ties my feet together I feel the warmth of blood on my foot.

I start shaking more. Maybe I'm losing too much blood. I look down to the floor and see a pool of my blood on the ground,

I feel the tears start to fall from my eyes.

Jared wipes the tears from my face.

I don't want him near me. I just want out of this damn room.

Jared sits on me, straddling my legs.

I try to squirm away.

I want out.

I see Isaiah starting to reach for the gun. Jared can't see Isaiah, unless he were to turn around. I can't let Jared turn around. I have to keep his attention. How could I distract him? Then an idea pops in my head- I have to kiss Jared so Isaiah can try to get the gun. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I want to live and this is the only way to get it done.

I lean into Jared and my lips reach his. He starts to kiss me. He wraps his hands around me. "You're never going to leave me Em. You are mine forever," Jared says.

"I won't leave you," I say feeling fear in my veins.

He starts kissing me more passionately, with more fire. I see Isaiah stand up, knife in hand. He starts cutting the ropes off Jo. I don't have time to worry where the knife came from. I have to keep Jared distracted.

* * *

**Your welcome for the cliff hanger! **


	15. Chapter 15: In a Jam (Jo's POV)

**We haven't had a Jo Pov in a while! Well here you go, Jo's POV!**

* * *

*****Jo's POV*****

I see the guns slide across the ground. Isaiah is the closest to them. Isaiah starts moving towards them. I'm not even paying attention to Em anymore. Isaiah needs to shoot Jared!

Jake stops Isaiah, whispering "I have a knife in my pocket. I didn't want to pull it out while Jared was still looking. Isaiah, you are close enough to me. Grab it and cut the ropes off yourself."

I look over to see Jared tying Em's hands together and her feet.

I look to Isaiah who is sawing the knife across the rope.

Jared is now done tying Em up. Em needs to distract Jared otherwise he'll see Isaiah.

I see the look in Em's eyes. She realizes he has to be the distraction.

She leans in and kisses Jared. I feel my skin squirm. Ewwwww! I hate him. But Em has to do whatever she can to get us all out alive. Isaiah is finally untied and moves on to untie me.

He gets the ropes off me and walks over to Jake to get his ropes off. I don't know if we should trust Jake. He got us this far, so he must be some what good.

I walk over to the guns and pick them up. I hand one to Isaiah, and I keep one for myself.

Isaiah gives Jake his knife back. Jake holds it in front of him- ready to fight.

Isaiah and I hold our guns up ready to fire.

We turn to Jared and Em, they are no longer on the ground. We look around the room and they are no where in sight. All that is left is some blood on the floor.

Em's foot! She could be bleeding out! She needs medical attention! But instead she's with that dipwad.

We look around the room and the only place they could be is the closet.

I slowly turn the door knob. I open the door to see Jared with a raised gun.

He has it pointed at Em.

"You shoot me, I shoot her. That's that," Jared says in a panic.

"Put your gun down Jared. This has gone too far," Jake says, slowly stepping towards Jared.

"Guys just stop. Do what ever he says. He'll let you guys live. Leave me! I'll be fine. I can't let anything happen to you guys!" Em pleads.

I can't live without Em. I also can't live my life knowing she is with this loser.

I see Jake pull a gun off of a shelf.

"Em, its okay. We WILL fight for you," Isaiah says.

Jake takes his gun and points it at me. "Put your gun down now Jo," He says.

Whoa, whoa, now. Who's side is he on?

"Traitor!" I yell.

"Put them down or I'll shoot! Maybe you can get a matching foot wound with Em. Would that make you happy?" Jake says.

What the heck made him turn on us? Does Jared have some control over him mentally?

I set my gun on the ground and put my hands up in the air.

Isaiah follows me in synch doing the same thing.

Jake comes and takes the guns and walks back over to Jared.

Jared puts his gun down and Jake keeps his up. Still pointed at us.

What a traitor! I was starting to trust Jake!

Jared sits down by Em and starts kissing her.

That's when I hear a gunshot coming from Jake's gun.

* * *

**Haha, cliff hanger! When you guys review it gives me more motivation to write (or well type, you get the gist) faster! I've been caught up in my other fanfic... but I keep coming back to this one. Hope you guys love it!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting It! (Jake's POV)

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been working on this fanfic! I feel like I should bring y'all some Dauntless cake! But sadly I can't. :( Well I guess here is the next chapter, sorry for keeping all y'all on a cliffhanger for over a week! If you guys want to review... Go ahead! It gives me motivation to work on the fanfiction! The more you review, the more I will write (or type... whatever) Well anyways here you go...**

* * *

*****Jake's POV*****

Jo slowly turns the door knob. I step through the door to see Jared with a raised gun. I hear him start to talk in my head, "Jake you will protect me at all costs."

"You shoot me, I shoot her. That's that," Jared says aloud.

I try to fight it. I will not betray Jo and Isaiah. Jared has turned into a jerk. Even with all the rewards Amar was giving us to do this. I can't take it. I think the plan over. Jared would have his fun with Em and then hand her over to Amar. Once Jared hands Em over, Amar would take Em to a 'special' place for the divergent.

I hear Jared in my head once again, "Grab the gun on the shelf and point it at Jo," I try to fight it. I will not do this. I think in my mind 'fight it, fight it', I close my eyes and Jared takes control.

"Put your gun down Jared. This has gone too far," I say fighting Jared in my head. Then I feel my feet move. Jared is controlling my body, making me step slowly towards him.

"Guys just stop. Do whatever he says. He'll let you guys live. Leave me! I'll be fine. I can't let anything happen to you guys!" Em pleads.

Jared makes my hand reach out and grab a gun off the shelf. I try to fight it. I try to set the gun down but I can't. Jared has control.

"Em, its okay. We WILL fight for you," Isaiah says.

My arms take the gun and point it at Jo. "Put your gun down now Jo," I say, or Jared makes me say. I am under his influence and can't get out.

"Traitor!" Jo yells, but he doesn't understand. Jared is making me appear as a traitor. I can't do this!

"Put them down or I'll shoot! Maybe you can get a matching foot wound with Em. Would that make you happy?" I find slip my mouth. Jared is doing everything. He is playing me. I am his puppet and I can't fight it.

Jo and Isaiah set their guns on the ground and put their hands in the air.

"Shoot them," Jared says in my head.

I ain't stooping to that level. I will not kill.

I walk over to the guns that were now on the ground and take them, making sure Jo and Isaiah don't have easy access to them. I find my feet taking me back over to Jared.

He puts his gun down and I keep mine up, fighting the voice in my head telling me to shoot Jo and Isaiah.

"I'll do it here and a minute. Kiss Em and make them jealous," I say in Jared's head hoping he will give me some more time to fight his control over me.

He takes the deal, sitting down with Em. His lips find hers and I feel the release on my brain. He is distracted and will take control at any minute. I take the chance and raise my gun at Jared. He doesn't see me because his back is turned to me.

I move so I see his side, so when I shoot it doesn't go through Jared and hit Em. I have to keep Em safe.

I squeeze the trigger and hear my gun ringing.

Jared falls to the ground, and so do I.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I hope it to be updated soon. But for now... Have a good Thanksgiving tomorrow! I hope to give you guys another chapter tomorrow... if I find the time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Struggle (Em's POV)

**A/N: Did you guys miss me? I'm here to write- or well type more! I hope you guys like it! Well here you go, I hope I answer some unanswered questions of the story. If you guys want to know something or any comment at all make sure you Review!**

* * *

*****Em's POV*****

I fight the voice in my head to take all my clothes off. I will not let Jared have the satisfaction of that. I see Jo, Jake and Isaiah walk in but I don't hear what they are saying. All I do is fight the voices in my head. I will not do what it says. I will not give into Jared.

"Guys just stop. Do whatever he says. He'll let you guys live. Leave me! I'll be fine. I can't let anything happen to you guys!" I yell, hoping i'm not just talking to myself. I can't let them risk their lives for me.

I feel a release on my brain then it comes back. Jared must be talking to Jake too. Jake grabs a gun. This can't be good. I hear Jared yell in my brain and I still ignore it. My foot is throbbing. It has been shot and I need medical attention, but Jared has us all trapped.

Jared is still holding a gun to my head and is still screaming in my brain. I won't do it. I won't.

I see Jo and Isaiah give up their guns. They can't do that. They need to fight. Jake retrieves the guns. No! Why must Jared control Jake? This won't end happily.

"SHOOT THEM!" I hear Jared yell in my head. He must be talking to Jake. He repeats in again and again, but Jake doesn't do it.

"I'll do it here and a minute. Kiss Em and make them jealous," Jake yells back. Jake must still have some control. He needs to fight it. Maybe he will attack Jared.

Jared leans into kiss me and I kiss back. I feel the release on my brain. Jared isn't trying to make me do anything anymore. The kissing distracts him. Jake must have full control now. I must distract Jared so Jake can do whatever to him.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him more passionately. I hear a gunshot ring and Jared falls to the ground, then Jake, then Jo, then lastly me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short. I'm setting up! I hope y'all liked the chapter! Remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Only One Left (Isaiah's POV)

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had writers block with this story! All reviews help! If you want to review go ahead! It helps me want to write the chapters faster! Well I guess we might want some new characters in the story! If you have a character you want in the story... REVIEW! Include name, character traits and what not. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*****Isaiah's POV*****

I hear the gun ring throughout the room. Someone would have to of heard that! Jared slumps over, probably dead. Good riddance. Then Jake falls. I was starting to like him. He was evil, good and then turned on us to only help us in the end. Now is lying on the ground.

I see Jo slump to the ground next to me. I stand in awe. Jo? Why Jo? I see Em's face flash a look of terror. Then I saw her go down too.

I was now the only one not slumped on the ground. I kept waiting to fall, but it never came. I felt something build up in my chest. Why did I have to be the only one left? What was I supposed to do from here? I felt the rage. It was a warm feeling that filled my whole body. We go through all this for it all to fall. I scream at the top of my lungs. I scream and scream till I have let it all out. I had to be left to this? All this? This is a freaking mess! I don't know how to proceed.

After a while I finally regain control of my legs. I can't take standing here. Are they even alive? I check Jo's pulse, since he is the one closest to me. I count the rhythm of him. He is still alive. I move to Em- Alive. Then to Jake, he is alive. Thank gosh everyone is alive. I then look to Jared. Well maybe not everyone. I walk to him. I see Jake didn't shoot him in the head, where he deserved it. He should be dead. I see the bullet wound in his shoulder. Jake didn't have the guts to shoot him in the head. That selfless jerk. I bend down and put my fingers to Jared's neck. He was still breathing and alive.

I examine everything. They all could speak in Em's mind. That's what links them all. Everyone that could speak in her mind is down. I could be on the ground, but instead I got the love potion. I'm in love with my best friend's girl. I am such a jerk. I should be lying on the ground dead. I could pick up one of these guns right now. I knock the idea out of my head. I couldn't leave everyone open to Jared, in case he woke up. I was not going to do that.

I stand up. Where could I go from here? I go to the locked up door and yell for help. I hear nothing from the other side of the door. I grab a gun and start shooting the door, hoping Jake's brother was home to here the shooting. Someone, anyone help me out of this. I go through the whole clip of ammo. I sit on the ground in front of the door in a heap. What am I supposed to do? I can't get past the door to save everyone's life. I look at the boards that lie across the door. They now have some bullet holes in them from my shooting. I start pulling the planks off the door and throw them to the side.

As I do this I think about everyone slumped over on the ground in the next room. They could all talk in each others minds and fell when Jared fell. They are all linked. If Jared passes out, they pass out. If Jake would have shot Jared in the head, maybe everyone would have died with Jared. For once I am thankful for Jake.

I look at the door. I have finally pulled all the planks off. I see a keypad. I don't know the numbers. I go back to the room with everyone I'm trying to save. I shake Jared, "What's the code dipwad," I ask him.

I hear him mumble something.

"I can save you if you tell me the code dipweed," I say, still shaking the jerk.

"4-5-6-2," he says letting out a moan and falling back onto the ground. I see Jo, Em and Jake moan as Jared hits the ground. I can't let Jared die or all of my friends go with him.

I run back to the door. My hands are shaking as I type in the code. 4-5-6-2 I type and I hear a release of the door. I climb up a ladder and open a hatch and I'm in a living room. I leave the hatch open. I stand in the apartment wondering what I can do next. I decide to do what I hope will work.

"Jake's brother!" I yell and I hear stirring in the next room. "Jake might die!" I yell and hear someone in the next room getting up. "If his friend Jared dies, I'm pretty sure he will!" I yell and I see a figure enter the room and look at me. He flips on the light and squints his eyes because of the light.

"This better not be a joke," he says rubbing his eyes.

"Trust me, it's not. I'm Isaiah," I say. I don't think names really matter right now, but its worth a shot to get him to believe me.

"I'm Kayden," he says. He looks behind me to the secret room's door. He point in confusion.

"You go down there," I say pointing to the door that makes part of the floor, "They are in the storage room. I will go get help. They are all linked via Jared. If you hurt Jared, they all get hurt too," I say, hoping he wouldn't try to harm Jared in any way.

I walk out the door and start yelling for help, hoping someone will hear me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone like the long-ish chapter! Remember to review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Will Jared die and take everyone with him? Does someone lose their memory in the next chapter? Will Em fall for Isaiah- her hero? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy the wait! (Sorry I'm evil)**


	19. Chapter 19: Saving Them (Jo's POV)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry about not updating! I'm thinking about slashing this story. Let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

*****Jo's POV*****

Black, all I can see is black. I hear a noise, I hear many voices. Why can't I open my eyes? What's wrong with me? Why all I can see is black? The void is endless, and all I want to do is open my eyes.I wouldn't be in this mess if I followed Em. Maybe I shouldnt of even chose Dauntless. This is ridiculous. "If I don't stay alive, y'all are going down with me. Even Em," I hear in my mind. Jared. Jared is in my mind again.

"Stay out of my mind you psychopath!" I yell in my mind.

"Jared, seriously just stop," says Jake in our minds.

"This is my joint right now you Nin-ka-poops, I die, you all die. You understand that, right? Jake, Jo, Em? You got that? If _I_ bleed out, you guys go with me," Jared yells in our brains.

"Jared, what do you mean?" asks Jake.

"Oh, you never thought I would anticipate your betrayal?" Jared says.

"Wha-," Jake starts.

"You know Jake!" Jared says, "You aren't a real friend! You betrayed me, and tried to kill me! If I die, you all die!"

"I hope you go to hell," Jake hisses.

"If I go to he-," Jared starts saying.

"Just stop!" yells Em, obviously paranoid and upset.

"Stop what Em?" Jared asks, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" Em yells as loud as possible in our heads.

"I'll get out when I wake up," Jared says smugly.

"Just stop," I say.

"There is one way this could all change..." says Jared.

"How can it change?" I ask.

"You switch me bodies, and we all wake up," Jared says evilly.

"Switch?" Em asks.

"Ya, our spirits switch bodies and we all live," Jared says then mumbles, "maybe."

"How?" I ask.

"We would just focus on each other's bodies, then say wake up, and it should work... I think," Jared says.

"You think?" asks Jake annoyed.

"Well the only down side is-," Jared says.

"Is what Jackass?" I ask.

"You and me could both die, but Jake and Em would get out alive...," Jared says.

"Death? All this wouldn't of happened if YOU JARED, didn't want Em so bad. Take her. I don't care anymore. Just let me live. I'll leave this place and-," I say.

"And what?" Jared asks.

"Live my life till I die," I say.

"You don't have to do th-," Em says.

"Yes I do Em. I could save 3 lives," I say.

"You ready Jo?" Jared asks.

"Lets go for it," I say.

I close my eyes and think of Jared. The jerk and think and think of Jared. "Wake up." I say.

My body feel heavier and my eyes start to feel heavier. I feel weighed down. I try to say something and I can't.

* * *

The weight then lifts from my body and I open my eyes. I'm floating. I am being carried to a new life. I sure hope Jared is going to hell.

* * *

**A/N: Any new ideas? Let me know in the reviews. I feel like cutting this story if I don't get a new plot idea going. If you want your own OC, leave a review with characteristics, name, and how they join the story. Thanks for all the support, and if you like this story, I have another Divergent Story on my page!**


End file.
